1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application delivering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) is known, in which plural functions such as copying, scanning, printing, faxing and the like are installed in a single body. Such an image forming apparatus, which will be referred to as the MFP hereinafter, provides plural modifications or functions for a user in addition to a function as a digital copying machine such as a function of sending and receiving images or documents via a network or a facsimile transmission in accordance with progress of the technology related to the MFP such as improvements in CPU performance, in mass storage, in high-speed communications, in digital image technology, and the like.
Generally, the MFP includes an operation panel with which a user operates the MFP by touching the operation panel or the like. Meanwhile, a portable information terminal such as a multi-functional mobile phone, a tablet device or the like has been widely developed. In accordance with this development, there is a desire to operate the MFP by using the portable information terminal instead of the operation panel via a wireless communication function of the portable information terminal.
In order to operate the MFP (or other devices for offices) by the portable information terminal, it is necessary to install a browser application program or other application programs in the portable information terminal as well as to configure the MFP to have a Web server function or install an application program interface (API) for the Web. Here, even when the portable information terminal is connected to the MFP by wireless communication, if the portable information terminal does not include an application program (software) capable of using functions of the MFP, it is impossible to use the functions of the MFP. Thus, it is necessary to previously install application programs necessary for using the functions of the MFP in the portable information terminal.
If a full version of an application program which is capable of using all of the functions of the MFP is installed in the portable information terminal, it is possible for the portable information terminal to use all of the functions of the MFP. However, it may cause overload for the portable information terminal, which is relatively small in size, to install such a full version of the application program. Further, it may be a rare case to use all of the functions of the MFP.
On the other hand, if application programs capable of using functions of the MFP are not installed in the portable information terminal at all, it is necessary for the portable information terminal to obtain a necessary application program capable of using a desired function of the MFP and install it after being connected to the MFP by wireless communication. However, in this case, as it is necessary to select a suitable application program capable of using the desired function, it may be troublesome for the user.
Regarding the above technique, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an image processing system including an image processing apparatus and a portable terminal. In this system, an application program for each job is sent from the image forming apparatus to the portable terminal and by using the application program, the portable terminal operates the image forming apparatus for changing content of the job, for example. With this, for example, when the portable terminal receives an error notice from the image forming apparatus, the portable terminal obtains and installs an application program for operating the image forming apparatus to remove the error so that the user can operate the image forming apparatus to remove the error by connecting the portable terminal to the image forming apparatus by wireless communication without moving to be in front of the image forming apparatus.
However, if the image forming apparatus (MFP) is to send the application program to the portable terminal as disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary for the MFP to store all of the application programs for portable terminals. As described above, recently, the MFP has come to have plural modifications or functions. Thus, plural kinds of application programs are necessary to use the functions of the MFP. Thus, if such a large number of application programs are stored in the MFP, it may cause an increase in cost of a storage device of the MFP or the capacity of the storage device available for storing documents or the like may be reduced.